Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to memory devices, and more particularly, to fin field effect transistors (FETs).
As FETs becomes smaller and the manufacturing processes thereof more segmented, the complexity of related transistor contacts may become an issue. As such contacts become more complicated, parasitic capacitance associated with those contacts may be a problem.